


There But For The Grace

by SeiShonagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Community: kh_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge "Hypothetical" on kh_drabble. Riku learns, when hearing the story of the previous generation, just how much worse things could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There But For The Grace

Hearing the stories of the previous generation was harder than Riku had expected. He had always known he was lucky, in the long run. He had not realized just how much worse off he could have been.  
He forced himself to breathe and open his eyes and return the looks of concern from Master Yen Sid ( _these are truths that must be faced_ ), Mickey ( _it’s okay, I understand why you’re upset_ ), and Sora ( _it’s alright now, see, we’re together_ ).  
But it was Kairi’s regard ( _don’t you get it, we’d come back for you too_ ) that was the hardest to bear.


End file.
